Lágrimas de papel
by navy blue glasses
Summary: Hanji debe enfrentar el hecho de que Moblit ya no está. Limpiando su habitación encontrará algo que la hará recordar el día que esa amistad nació. (Resubido, gracias por avisarme que tuvo un error)


**Lágrimas de palel**

 _Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama, yo sólo escribo a modo de homenaje a su trabajo, amor a su historia y personajes._

* * *

Se sentía abatida, no quería estar ahí, pero debía estarlo.

Con las piernas temblando ingresó a la oscura habitación. El pecho le latía muy fuerte y el aire le empezaba a faltar.

—Moblit…—Susurró mientras una lágrima empañaba sus lentes y hacía el mundo aún más confuso en un mar borroso.

Tomó el candil a tientas y lo encendió con la vela que llevaba en la mano. La luz venció a la oscuridad, y poco a poco la habitación empezaba a materializarse.

Todo estaba impecablemente ordenado. La cama hecha con el pijama tendido sobre ella, esperando a un dueño que no llegaría. Bajó la vista y subiendo los lentes limpiaba sus ojos. Le era muy difícil aceptar aquello. Colocó su otra mano sobre el escritorio para ayudarse a mantenerse en pie, sentía que las fuerzas se le extinguían, fue cuando por accidente tiró unas hojas y el tintero.

Rápidamente bajó para limpiar aquel desastre. Observó horrorizada que alguna de esas hojas eran dibujos que Moblit había dejado sin terminar. Corrió al baño y limpió un poco sus manos manchadas por tinta. Buscó algunas toallas y torpemente trató de salvar algunas de esas obras de arte. Porque lo eran, Moblit era un gran artista.

Suspiró triste. No quería decirle adiós a su amigo, pero debía desocupar aquella habitación y no quería que nadie más tocará las pertenecías de su asistente. Cosas contraria en la habitación de Erwin, ella y Levi habían decidido limpiarla juntos.

Le tomó cerca de dos horas colocar los uniformes de Moblit y sus pertenencias en unas cuantas cajas. Lo más importante iría a las manos de la pobre madre del muchacho. Aún no cabía en la forma de decirle que su único hijo había muerto. Hanji se sentía miserable, por lo menos a él alguien lo esperaba, pero ¿a ella? Una mujer sola, sin familia.

Limpió la secreción de su nariz con la manga del uniforme y se dejó caer justo a un lado de la cama. olía a él, aún percibía su mirada y su respiración irregular de cada vez que hacía una tontería. Se abrazó a las piernas y se quedó ahí, perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Cayó en cuenta que aún no terminaba su tarea. Así que a rastras se metió bajo la cama y buscó alguna cosa que pudiera olvidar.

— ¿Qué es esto?— Preguntó a la nada en voz alta, sacando un viejo cofre de madera. Con un poco de dificultad pudo abrirlo. Dentro se encontraban algunas viejas pinturas, pinceles y varios utensilios para dibujar y pintar. Muy al fondo había otra caja envuelta en un gran lazo rojo.

Por un momento Hanji dudó en abrir aquella caja, pero al pensar que tendría que entregarle todo eso a una madre afligida, debía cuidar que nada de eso manchara la buena memoria de su hijo. Aunque siendo francos Moblit era una buena persona, tan buena como el pan. No podría guardar algún oscuro secreto ¿o sí?

Deshizo el moño con mucho cuidado. Llegó a sentirse como una niña abriendo algún regalo de cumpleaños. Una sensación ya casi en el olvido.

—No puede ser— Un leve rubor en la cara y una sonrisa irónica se le dibujaron en el rostro.

Dentro de aquella caja cuidadosamente oculta, encontró varios dibujos de ella. En algunos se veía muy joven, de sus primeros días como cadete. En otros se veía como hoy en día. Con diferentes expresiones; se reflejó feliz, triste, molesta e inexpresiva. Todo ese tiempo él la había dibujado de memoria en la intimidad de su habitación.

Melancólica abrazó aquellos tesoros, no podía deshacerse de ellos. Algo dentro le decía que era un regalo que su mejor amigo le había dejado. Algo tan íntimo que sólo los ojos de ambos podían ver.

Las manos le temblaron al ver aquel dibujo. Por un tiempo había olvidado su existencia, y ahora, frente a ella, le recordaba aquel momento que pasó junto a Moblit, ese día que había posado por primera vez ante él.

—Perdóname por no ser quien tú creías. No soy una persona fuerte, no puedo más…

Sus memorias la llevaron aquel bello día de abril, en el que por fin pudo llamar a alguien con el calificativo de amigo.

Su primer domingo libre una vez ingresada como cadete. Las semanas habían sido muy duras, aún le costaba acostumbrarse a la idea de recibir órdenes y convivir con esa cantidad de gente. De noche, mientras todos dormían muertos de cansancio por los entrenamientos del día, ella solía escaparse por un hueco en la cerca. Le gustaba caminar y explorar la zona, buscar animales y catalogar las plantas en la cercanía. Quién sabe, tal vez algún día todo aquello podría serle útil.

Recorriendo los sectores bajos del mercado ubicó una extraña escena. Reconoció a uno de los chicos de su tropa. Un joven de mediana estatura y cabello rubio oscuro. Su cara un tanto larga expresaba desesperación mientras discutía con una mujer, que a juzgar por su ropa y maquillaje era no era más que una ramera.

Hanji silbó de la impresión. Ese chico parecía de buena familia, hasta cierto punto desabrido ¿qué hacía discutiendo con una prostituta? Habiendo tantas chicas desesperadas por sexo en la tropa, al final de cuentas todos eran adolescentes, curtidos totalmente en hormonas y deseos.

Justo cuando pensó que todo eso acabaría con el chico llevando a un oscuro rincón a esa mujer apareció un hombre corpulento y mal encarado. Le susurró un par de cosas a la prostituta que sin pensarlo dos veces alejó al joven de un manotazo. Pero aquel no se dio por vencido. Alegó un par de cosas más, pero las negativas seguían siendo las mismas. El hombre al parecer desesperado se lanzó contra el chico arrojándolo de forma brusca de bruces al suelo. Alertada Hanji corrió al encuentro de su compañero, ahora que ambos eran soldados en formación, deberían verse como hermanos, pues estaban unidos a la misma causa, dormían y comían bajo el mismo techo.

Unos lápices y carboncillos se replegaban en el piso junto a unos pergaminos. La mujer de la cara pintarrajeada se abrazó del hombre y se fue entre burlas y groserías dejando al joven en el suelo.

Hanji se mordió la lengua mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie, y recogían los objetos en el suelo.

—No pensé que fueras de esos— Le reprimía mientras le sacudía la chaqueta.

—No, no quería pagar por sus servicios— Alegó alejándose bruscamente de ella y emprendiendo su camino— Yo solo quería dibujarla.

— ¿Dibujarla?— Corrió dándole alcance— ¿Sabes dibujar?

Los inquisidores ojos color miel del chico barrieron a Hanji, que no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada, era como si él pudiera leer hasta el alma.

—Sí— Respondió secamente volviendo la vista al frente.

— ¿Por qué querrías dibujarla a ella? Ni quisiera es bonita— Se colocó a su lado subiendo los brazos atrás de la cabeza en un gesto de despreocupación.

— ¿Qué no tienes otra cosa que hacer?— Paró viéndola con repulsión. Recordaba a aquel chico. Entró en la misa tropa que él. Era ruidoso, desordenado y a juzgar por su cabello muy falto de higiene personal.

—Bueno, es nuestro día libre ¿Berner, no?

—No recuerdo tu nombre— Rudamente empezó a caminar más rápido.

Ella lo tomó fuertemente del antebrazo impidiéndole seguir su camino. Moblit se sintió enfadado, aquel muchacho era muy raro. Como la mosca que se niega a dejarte en paz.

—Zoe, Hanji Zoe— Le sonrió de forma cálida.

Nadie le había sonreído así desde que se había enlistado. Y ahora, un tipo con pinta de afeminado le coqueteaba ¿qué más le podría pasar?

—Moblit Berner— Le dijo, pensando que así podría deshacerse de él.

—Bueno Moblit, ahora que nos conocemos más ¿no tienes ganar de dar un paseo?— Hanji no esperó respuesta y jalando a Moblit lo llevó a rastras entre los transeúntes.

— ¿A dónde vamos? ¡Un momento! Nos vemos extraños tomados de la mano de esa forma—Luchaba fuertemente por deshacer aquel agarre.

—Ya que dibujas, quiero llevarte a un lugar que encontré ayer. Sé que te gustará.

— ¿Ayer? Pero no podemos salir del cuartel en días hábiles.

Hanji soltó una risa divertida.

—Hay reglas que no siempre son aplicables.

Corrieron un buen tramo. Moblit empezaba a desesperar, aún así hace mucho que no sentía la calidez de otra persona. La boca se le abrió con sorpresa. Habían llegado a un pequeño riachuelo bordeado de lirios acuáticos. Todo estaba tan verde, tanto que el calor de pleno mes de abril menguaba totalmente.

El sonido del agua corriendo era tan relajante, que si cerrabas los ojos por un solo instante podrías quedarte dormido.

—Lo encontré mientras seguía el ruido de las ranas ¡me encantan! En mi infancia tuve una como mascota, se llamaba Lancelot— Perezosamente dejó caer su espalda al pasto, mientras aspiraba profundamente el aroma de la flora.

—No pensé que existiera un lugar así de bonito por aquí— Tomó lugar al lado de ella pero a una discreta distancia.

—Ni yo— Volvió a sonreírle cerrando los ojos.

El corazón del joven Moblit se aceleró pero de inmediato se reprendió a sí mismo. Por dios santo ¡ambos eran varones! Había pasado demasiado tiempo solo al parecer.

Hanji sintió la incomodidad de su acompañante.

— ¿Quieres que te deje solo para que puedas dibujar sin interrupciones?

—No… por favor quédate. Además, tú me mostraste el lugar. Sería grosero de mi parte pedirte que te vayas.

—Para mí no es molestia irme. Estoy acostumbrada a que me lo digan.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio.

—No me gusta estar solo— Interrumpió Moblit— Siempre he estado solo. No tengo hermanos y mi madre no solía dejarme salir a jugar con los demás niños.

Sin más que discutir empezó a acomodar sus lápices. Aquel bello lugar irradiaba una inspiración que moría por empezar a trazar cualquier cosa de ahí.

Hanji por su parte lo veía curiosa. Ella era muy hábil usando su cerebro más no con sus manos y eso la hacía sentir sumamente torpe algunas veces.

— ¡Eres muy bueno!— Le gritó muy cerca del oído. Él estaba tan concentrado que no había notado cuando Hanji se había colocado detrás. El pobre estaba tan aturdido que en un mal movimiento rayó su dibujo.

—Lo lamento.

—No importa era apenas un bosquejo— Aún se sentía aturdido y se preocupó un poco de haberse quedado sordo.

—Creo que por eso la gente no me tolera mucho. Dicen que no sé cómo comportarme— El semblante alegre que la había caracterizado hasta ahora se volvió triste y muy opaco.

—No Hanji, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal— No quería sentirse afligido, pero es que Hanji irradiaba tanto sus sentimientos que era imposible no sentirse mal junto a ella.

—Ya debería haberme acostumbrado— Escupió abrazando sus piernas e inflando sus mejillas en un gesto demasiado infantil.

—Yo quería pintar a aquella mujer por un vergonzoso secreto— Pensó que cambiar el tema era lo mejor, no era muy bueno con los sentimientos y no sabía cómo reconfortar a alguien. Tal vez si le contaba algún secreto Hanji, ella pudiera distraerse pensando otra cosa.

Levantó el rostro, sus enormes ojos achocolatados eran ahora tan extraños. Como un gato a punto de comerse una presa.

—No sé dibujar mujeres, jamás he visto a una desnuda— Se rascó la nariz avergonzado— La prostituta había aceptado posar para mí por un poco dinero, pero por desgracia tuve que comprar carboncillo, así que le pedí que lo hiciera a cambio del dibujo, pero no lo tomó de buena manera. Es estúpido, lo sé.

— ¡Yo puedo ser tu modelo!— Le gritó estrechando sus manos— estaré muy feliz de poder ayudar a seguir haciendo cosas maravillosas.

— ¿Tú, pero, eres…?

La joven arqueó una ceja.

— ¡Soy mujer!— Desabotono rápidamente su blusa mostrando un ajustado vendaje rodeándola.

—Perdón— La cara de Moblit se sentía horriblemente caliente y los bochornos inundaron su cuerpo mientras se disculpaba exageradamente desde el suelo.

—Por favor Moblit ¡déjame ser tu modelo! Tal vez sea mejor que aquella prostituta.

—Hanji, no sé si eso sea buena idea.

— ¿Por qué?

—Somos compañeros, eso no está bien.

— ¿No soy lo suficientemente bonita para que tú me dibujes?— Los pucheros en la cara de Hanji se multiplicaron, junto con un meloso tono de voz.

Chantaje emocional. Tal vez no era muy experimentado con las mujeres, pero gracias a su madre sabía perfectamente cuando una mujer intentaba jugar con su corazón.

—No es eso…— Quería desviarle la mirada pero no podía, era como si su nueva amiga supiera manipular el punto de que no podías mover un solo músculo sin su permiso— Además no tenemos un estudio, o un lugar adecuado— Gracias a Dios se le había ocurrido una excusa perfecta. Digo, no creo que quieras andar desnuda por ahí, la gente es muy prejuiciosa.

—Ya veo— Se puso de pie delicadamente, parecía que alguien hubiera cambiado a la desaliñada y machorra de hace un instante, cambiándola por una seductora y segura mujer— Así que si consigo un estudio ¿me dibujarías?

Moblit parecía meditarlo. Eso era perfecto, sabía que pasaban casi todo el tiempo enterando o estudiando. Hanji no encontraría algún lugar en el cuartel, además solo contaban con un domingo libre cada dos meses. Ella nunca podría conseguir un lugar adecuado en poco tiempo, eso le daría tiempo de buscar una excusa mucho mejor. Tal vez Hanji podría lucir linda a cuenta gotas, pero siendo franco ella no era precisamente el tipo de mujer que quisiera dibujar. Él quería aprender a dibujar lo sensual, las curvas de una mujer bien dada, y aunque Hanji usará aquellos desgastados vendajes era claro que estaba lejos de ser una _femme fatale_. Ese era el retorcido concepto de feminidad que el joven corazón de Moblit Berner había acuñado.

—Trato hecho— Tartamudeó tendiendole la mano.

—Ya tienes una modelo.

Los meses pasaron y la amistad entre ellos dos creció. Muy a su pesar Moblit se encontraba disfrutando los momentos que pasaba con ella. Solía protegerla y ella solía enseñarle aquellas cosas que no podía comprender rápido. Ella era brillante pero muy peligrosa para sí misma.

Una fría noche de octubre, durante la cena Hanji se las arregló para deslizarle una nota sin que ningún instructor o recluta lo notaran.

" _Te veo a las 6:00 am en punto en la despensa del último piso en el ala sur._  
 _Destruye la nota en cuanto la leas._

 _Hanji"_

Ni siquiera pudo dormir esa noche ¿qué había hecho esta vez? ¿y si tal vez ahora sí había conseguido atravesar las murallas al exterior? Le dolía el estómago solo de imaginar qué clase de tontería había hecho "En pro de la ciencia"  
Se levantó antes de la hora acordada, entró al baño común y se echó agua en la cara para tranquilizarse. Respiró profundo esperando que la hora llegara. Se armó de valor y con cuidado se escabulló fuera de las barracas. Tenía mucho sueño. Bostezó y una lágrima de cansancio bajó por la mejilla mientras ingresaba a la alacena.

—Bien Hanji ¿por qué me has citado?— Recobrando un poco la conciencia, enfocó la vista y vio una ventana abierta. La brillante luz del alba empezaba a colarse con hermosos tonos dorados y naranjas. Un jarrón con un lirio fresco decoraba y perfumaba, mientras la cortina blanca se contoneaba ante la fresca brisa.

—¡Sorpresa!— Mencionó Hanji apareciendo detrás de él en un tono muy bajo pero a la vez sensual.

En cuanto Moblit la vio, casi se le cae la mandíbula de la impresión.

Hanji deslizaba el largo camisón de dormir sobre su cabeza. Dejando ante sus ojos un cuerpo totalmente desnudo. Dejó caer la ropa hacia un lado y caminó subiendo al marco de la puerta.

—Leí que la luz es sumamente importante para dibujar— Le dijo bajando un poco la vista.

Había cepillado su cabello, lucía de una forma totalmente diferente. Su rostro un poco sonrosado y sus labios debidamente hidratados emitían un aura rojiza, la hacían tan apetecible. Sin los anteojos sus ojos se veían aún más grandes y brillantes, circunvalados de tupidas y largas pestañas. Como una manzana recién cortada. Una criatura hermosa, como un ángel ¿era ella acaso la misma Hanji Zoe con la que había entrado al ejército?

Moblit talló sus ojos y se pellizcó pensándose en un sueño.

—Hablé un poco con las chicas de la cocina. Me dijeron que la despensa a estas alturas del mes está abandonada hasta el día primero. Subí a inspeccionar un par de veces, la luz fue lo que más me agradó, claro también la privacidad que ofrece ¿te parece bien el lugar?

Sólo tragó saliva, algo dentro de él despertaba y no era precisamente su inspiración.

— ¡Qué esperas!— Gritó con la cara roja— Perdón, no debemos hacer mucho ruido, no queremos despertar a los demás— A regañadientes quitó sus protectores brazos de los pechos.

Casi como un autómata, tomó el pergamino y el carboncillo comenzando a trazar. Temía que si pasaba un segundo de más aquella hermosa visión lo abandonaría sin ser capaz de captar aunque fuera una línea, como un bello recuerdo.

Hanji tal vez era la primera mujer que dibujaba al natural, pero no le hacía falta conocer a más para afirmar que ella es la más hermosa de todas. Sus pechos no eran enormes, como los que alguna vez quiso dibujar, por el contrario eran de tamaño mucho menor de los que aquella prostituta, pero se alzaban hermosos, altivos y elegantes, engalanadas en una muy marcada cintura. Las piernas largas y bien torneadas colgaban de aquel marco, un sueño.

—Como quisiera que se enredaran en mí— Pensó por un momento, pero esa misma voz interior le gritó:

— ¡No! Tú eres un profesional, compórtate como tal.

Se tomaba su tiempo de vez en vez para observar, ya no lujuriosamente, sino analizando cada rincón, cada línea. Lo que le estaba llevando un poco más de tiempo eran los pezones. Eran más complicados, muy parecidos a los de los hombres pero en un toque difícil de angular en algo esférico como los senos.

— ¿Quieres tomar un descanso?— Se llevó el cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Un momento— Moblit dejó el pergamino y caminó hacia ella. Le peinó el mismo mechón de cabello y tomando el lirio del jarrón lo colocó detrás de su oreja— Así está mejor, espera un momento más por favor.

Su rostro lucía serio, como molesto. Hanji se desilusionó un poco pensando que no era la modelo que creyó que podía llegar a ser.

Pasada una hora y cuatro Moblit tomó el camisón y vistió a Hanji.

—Por hoy está bien, yo continuaré.

Sonrió rápidamente y salió corriendo de ahí, justo a tiempo cuando un pequeño hilo de sangre se colaba desde su nariz.

—Soy un maldito idiota pervertido— Murmuró en dirección a las barracas.

Desde aquel día nunca más preguntó por aquel dibujo y no volvieron a hablar del tema. Era como si nunca hubiera pasado aquel peculiar pasaje.

Ahora que veía el dibujo notaba como Moblit había hecho varias correcciones con el todo el cuerpo. Los senos los había dibujado una pizca más grandes, al igual que las caderas. Las piernas más musculosas y cicatrices por varios lados. Incluso la más reciente sobre el hombro derecho, la que había hecho la ayudante de Kenny. Fue tan cuidadoso que hasta el más mínimo de sus lunares estaba plasmado ahí. En la orilla inferior izquierda venían las fechas de las correcciones y justo al centro en una impecable y muy familiar caligrafía:

" _La mujer más inteligente y fuerte del mundo"_

Un nudo en la garganta de Hanji se formó evitando que cualquier tipo de sonido emanara de ella.

—No soy tan fuerte como creías, mucho menos inteligente— Volvió a dejar el dibujo boca abajo en la caja. Cansada se sentó en la cama y lloró. Dejó salir todo ese miedo y esa frustración que ni los muchachos, ni mucho menos Levi podía ver. Era ahora una líder, tenía que mantener sus sentimientos a raya.

Sin darse cuenta la puerta fue abierta y una sombra se movió ante ella.

— ¡Hey, cuatro ojos! Has tardado mucho, pasa de medianoche— Levi la observó molestó.

—Ya casi terminó— Mencionó muy despacio, casi en susurro limpiando sus hinchados ojos.

—No vayas a caer ahora. Te necesito, te necesitamos entera— Corrigió cuidando de no comprometerse con ningún tipo de comentario— Ahora sabemos que nuestro verdadero enemigo es la misma humanidad— Se sentó pesadamente junto a ella — ¿Lo extrañas, cierto?— Una punzada tuvo que ser apaciguada en su pecho mientras preguntaba— Perdona por no pensar en tus sentimientos, con la muerte de Erwin sólo me encerré en los míos— Llevó el codo sobre la rodilla y apoyó la barbilla.

—Sin ofender a los muertos. Lo extraño más que a Mike, Nanaba o incluso Erwin, Moblit fue mi primer amigo, fue más que mi compañero.

—Así que…— Levantó la vista sorprendido

—Era como mi hermano, o una extensión de mí misma— Sentenció apaciguando las pasiones de Levi.

—Tal vez no es un buen momento pero... — Sacó de entre sus ropas una pequeña carta— Moblit me entregó esto antes de la misión. Creo que tenía algún tipo de presentimiento.

Tendió el maltrecho sobre.

—Lo llevé conmigo en batalla, es casi un milagro que aguantara tanto.

—Levi— Observó con los ojos llorosos— Yo no podría.

— ¿Quieres que lo lea por ti?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza. Levi suspiró y si ningún tipo de cuidado abrió la carta: 

" _Para la jefe del escuadrón de investigación Hanji Zoe_

 _Mi querida Hanji Zoe, cuando leas estas líneas yo ya me habré ido. No sé quién te entregue esta carta, pero sea quien sea le estaré eternamente agradecido.  
_  
 _Me duele en el alma no pasar más tiempo a tu lado, cuidando de ti y compartiendo contigo la emoción de las investigaciones._

 _Te conozco más de lo que me conozco a mí y sé bien que vas a encerrar todos tus sentimientos, te pido por favor no lo hagas. Llora y grita todo lo que sea necesario, vive y siente todo lo que un humano tiene que hacer, lo que nos diferencia de los titanes, esos sentimientos que sabes muy bien emitir en alegría pero en tristeza estas falta de práctica. Sé bien que ante ti viene una gran responsabilidad, sea cual sea el resultado de la misión que presentamos. Eres fuerte, eres la mujer más fuerte que he conocido, has logrado lo que ninguna otra pudo en el ejército. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti._  
 _No te menosprecies nunca, aférrate a la idea de vivir y de lograr la victoria de la humanidad, que no es hacia los titanes, sino a la ignorancia misma.  
_  
 _Cuida de los reclutas con ese instinto maternal que tienes bien guardado, y se feliz; porque sé que aún ante la adversidad que nos rodea eso es posible._

 _Tú eres fuerte, mucho más de lo que piensa, y no voy a admitir lo contrario._

 _Por favor Hanji, vive y haz que los demás lo puedan ser._

 _Con cariño Moblit Berner._

Levi volvió a cerrar la carta y la colocó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Hanji.

—Creo que Moblit ha dicho todo lo que yo podría decirte.

—No creo estar lista para tomar el lugar de Erwin.

—No vas a tomar su lugar, vas a crear el tuyo—Le por el tomó del mentón y la vio fijamente a los ojos.

—Yo confío en ti. Moblit lo hizo y Erwin también ¿nos vas a defraudar?

Cayó hipnotizada ante esos fuertes ojos grises.

— ¿Me ayudarás?—Preguntó acercando sus labios a los de él.

—Eres lo último que me queda ya. No te dejaré morir, no a ti.

Chocaron las frentes en un gesto de fraternidad.

—Y yo cuidaré de ti, Levi. Estoy cansada de que alguien me rescate.

—Por mí está bien, variar un poco no es malo— Sonrió socarronamente.

—Ahora somos los dos contra el mundo.

—Literalmente, cuatro ojos.

Curioso Levi se puso de pie y se acercó al baúl para analizar aquellos dibujos. Hanji pudo ver como Levi arrugaba la nariz y torcía levemente sus delgados labios al ver aquella caja. Con molestia tomó un dibujo en específico.

— ¿No crees qué son buenos? Moblit era un gran dibujante.

—No cuestiono su talento, pero, cuatro ojos ¿por qué el idiota de Berner tenía un dibujo de ti desnuda?— Cierto despojo de celos se despedía de su voz.

Hanji sintió como la sangre se le bajaba a los pies y el alma se le salía por la boca. Había olvidado aquel dibujo.

Desde una de las esquinas de aquella habitación, inadvertidas e invisibles al ojo humano un par de siluetas borrosas observaban atentamente.

—Cuide mucho de ella cabo.

Eran dos hombres, Uno de ellos alto y rubio, de grandes ojos azules. Otro un poco más bajo y ojos miel.

—Vamos Moblit, es hora de irnos. Ellos estarán bien— El hombre alto colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

—Lo sé capitán, solo quería verla una última vez.

Fin

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer. Las muertes de Erwin y Moblit me golpearon muy fuerte, en mi top de personajes ellos eran el segundo y tercero respectivamente. Cada cual tuvo alguien que lo lloró más, y es obvio que Hanji lo haría por su asistente.

Nos vemos próximamente.


End file.
